¿puedo tomar su orden?
by limm
Summary: todos los dias es lo mismo....su cabello se balancea suavemente con el vieto...y sus ojos estan cubiertos por esos oscuros cristales....algun dia...sera capas de hablarle?


Su hermoso cabello se balanceaba con la brisa del ventilador, sus ojos eran cubiertos por las oscuras gafas se sol que traia, pero no apartaba la vista de la taza de chocolate caliente que tenia enfrente…

Hola!!1 aquí io limm n.n con otro fic…no se preocupen es un one-shot asi q no tendran q sperar conti xP….esta ves es un regalo para un amiga……para ti lu nana neechan!! Hoy que cumples años!! Tkm!! Aquí un fic sobre esta parejita que se que te gusta n.n…..y te lo habia prometido desde hace timpo…(si te acuerdas verdad¬¬) si no…no importa!! xD…..

Weno espero que a los demas les guste……..aclaro algunas cosas

Es NejiHina

Es AU

El papa de Neji esta vivo

y…naa mas creo…si algo no les queda claro me lo preguntan y contesto….diganme q tal esta …es mi primer one-shot de Naruto…y asi de "romantico "…le doy mas a la comedia…asi q diganme q tal me salio T-T…..y no sean crueles….mejor dejo de hablar y les dejo el fic

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

--

¿Puedo tomar tu orden?

Por:limm

--

Su hermoso cabello se balanceaba con la brisa del ventilador, sus ojos eran cubiertos por las oscuras gafas se sol que traía, pero no apartaba la vista de la taza de chocolate caliente que tenia enfrente…..siempre era así, todos los días lo mismo, llegaba, pedía un chocolate caliente y se quedaba ahí mirando la taza como si en ella encontrara la respuesta a algo que la perturbaba….

Y el……

El solo la miraba, no podía hacer mas, por mas que en el fondo de su corazón pedía a gritos hablar con ella, mirarla, poder ver sus ojos, oh dios!! Como se moría por ver esos ojos que siempre estaban ocultos por esos oscuros cristales,…pero simplemente no podía era algo que le impedía acercarse y hablarle…timidez, miedo, vergüenza….no lo sabia simplemente no podía…era como una extraña fuera que le impedía acercarse a ella…..

La estridente voz de su jefa lo regreso a la realidad, tenia que continuar atendiendo las mesas…ese día no había mucho personal en el caffe, así que había mucho trabajo por hacer….

Atendió la mesa dos, cuatro, cinco uno….pero nunca se acercaba a la mesa siete….por qué?...porque ahí estaba ella..sentada como una muñeca de porcelana, sin moverse…

Pasaron los días..las semanas…y ella continuaba yendo al caffe, y el continuaba observándola… se había encargado de investigar algo sobre ella…y tuvo éxito…primero le pregunto a Sakura, una mesera de cabello rosa y un rostro hermoso, ella siempre hacia lo que el nunca podía…acercarse a la mesa de la chica a pedir su orden….por medio de ella supo que tenia una voz dulce…como la de un ángel caído del cielo.

Luego se entero por medio de Sasuke, uno de los meseros mas pedidos, que ella era amiga de un tal Naruto…un chico que fue a la secundaria con el…por lo que le dijo se apellidaba Hyuga.. y pertenecía a una muy importante familia del país.

Hasta que un día gracias a Temari, la encargada de la caja, pudo saber el nombre de su amada chica, resulto que el tal Naruto era uno de los mejores amigos de Gaara, el hermano menor de la rubia, y ella le dijo que los tres siempre iban a su casa….siempre tenían visitas de Naruto y Hinata……Hinata….al fin conocía el nombre de su amada…..Hinata, hasta su nombre sonaba tan perfecto…..

Hinata…..

La semana siguiente Hinata continuo asistiendo al caffe y el la continuo mirando…hasta que una de las meseras , Ino, le dijo algo que lo destrozo….al parecer Hinata iba a la misma estética que la rubia Ino, y ahí los chismes corren como pan caliente, y el ultimo de estos era que la linda Hinata se iba a casar….

Se casaba…su amada se casaba, con su prometido de toda la vida… supuso que era el tal Naruto…la boda seria en otra ciudad…muy lejos de ahí….el chico estaba destrozado sus compañeros lo miraban con ojos de apoyo…sabían cuanto el quería a esa chica…a pesar de nunca haberle hablado o siquiera acercado a ella…..Le aconsejaron pedir el día libre….por lo visto no iba a poder continuar con sus labores del día…les hizo caso…luego de un rato suplicando su jefa le creyó que se sentía mal y le dio el resto del día libre….dejo el delantal del caffe y salio….no sin antes lanzarle la ultima mirada a Hinata…..que seguía sentada en la mesa siete mirando su taza de chocolate, mientras su cabello se balanceaba con la brisa provocada por el ventilador...nunca conocería el color de sus ojos…y nunca tendría la dicha de escuchar esa voz de ángel…ya no….ya la perdió…para siempre…..

--

Llego a casa, y fue directo a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama y no salio de ahí en días…recibió llamadas de sus amigos, preguntando como estaba y porque no iba a trabajar, de su jefa recordándole que el día libre consistía en UN DIA libre…no en una semana….ignoro todo eso y continuo encerrado en esas cuatro paredes,…no salio hasta que la voz de sus padre lo obligo a volver a la realidad, le explico que debían mudarse a una ciudad muy lejana, porque tenían asuntos familiares que atender, y que no se preocupara, que ya le explicaría al llegar allá…no tubo mas remedio que hacerle caso…llamo al caffe para decirle a la jefa que tenia un asunto familiar y que no podría continuar trabajando…pero al parecer el ya no pertenecía mas a ese trabajo…no le importo… preparo sus maletas para emprender el viaje…talvez alejarse de ahí era lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el mismo chico de antes…. Ella lo había consumido por completo….

Hinata…

--

Llego a su nuevo hogar, y ahí su padre le explico que la razón del viaje era lo mismo que lo había destrozado antes….un matrimonio arreglado…. por lo visto al nacer había sido comprometido con una joven de nombre Tenten, la cual pertenecía a una muy importante familia, no tanto como la suya, pero la unión de ambas familias seria de provecho para ambas….y no tenia mas remedio que cumplir con su deber…..después de todo ya no tenia nada….o mejor dicho nadie a quien perder…

Hinata……

Al llegar al lugar donde se celebraría el compromiso de los jóvenes, quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de personas ahí…todas con algo en común…los ojos,color lavanda muy claro…casi blancos, el saludo respetuosamente a todos mientras su padre se dirigió a un grupo conformado por cuatro personas…se acerco y su padre se encargo de presentarlo, la primera un hombre totalmente idéntico a su padre, era su tío, hermano gemelo de su padre, la siguiente era una niña mucho menor que el, de cabello oscuro y ojos como los de el…la presentaron como su prima, luego estaba una chica castaña de ojos brillantes, era Tenten…su prometida….y finalmente llegaron a ella…..ella…..ELLA!! era ella!! Su ángel...la chica….Hinata!! la misma que siempre iba al caffe y se sentaba en la mesa siete mientras u cabello era balanceado por el viento y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos oscuros cristales…..Hinata….y estaba ahí!!

El destino estaba jugando con el…..y muy mal……le presentaron a Hinata como su prima……..el quería morir…mala jugada del destino

Definitivamente muy mal…….

Demasiado mal…..

--

La reunión continuo y el se alejo de ahí…quería morir, desaparecer, dejar ese mundo y comenzar otra vida, una en la cual no se hubiera enamorado de su prima, y donde no fuera tan tonto como para no haberle hablado a la persona que mas amaba desde un principio…..

Estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, cuando sintió una delicada mano posarse en su hombro, volteo y la vio….

Hinata….

Estaba ahí…parada mientras su cabello se balanceaba con el viento, y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente…..al fin miraba esos ojos…y ellos lo miraban a el

"Neji kun"….su voz era tal como le dijo Sakura…como la de un ángel….suave, delicada, como si tuviera miedo que con sus palabras provocara algo malo………el solo la mira, mientras que ella se sentó junto a el….volvió a abrir sus delicados labios y susurro algo" quiero….pedirte un favor"….el la miro….al fin la tenia junto a el….y sabia perfectamente que contestarle….eso que nunca pudo decirle….eso que desde la primera vez que la vio debió decirle…..les mismas palabras que serian ahora las ultimas………..

"con gusto tomare tu orden…Hinata chan"

--

FIN

--

TuT…me siento feliz por este fic…one shot..el primero que publico aquí…y el primero de Naruto…mi primer fic terminado en esta pagina TuT….pero diganme que les parecio??...esta bien….deberia haber continuación o esta bie asi….io pieso q hast ahí nomas xP…que lo que le ordene Hina a Neji sea a la imaginación…pero si me piden conti….la ago…pero ia seria en otro tiempo…no se TuT….mientras diganme que tal eta este??...acepto criticas( si las hacen que sean con cariño o si no me deprimo y no escribo hasta quien sabe cuando T-T)…comentarios sugerencias….todo n.n….y como dije este fic es para mi lu nana neechan!! Q cumple años!! 15 lu!! Ia eres toa una señorita TuT…mi neechan ia crecio TuT…….mi neechan!! T-T tkm!! Toos t keren ojala te guste lu!! Y FELIZ CUMPLE TOCAYA!!

Aios!!

Atte

Limm (L)


End file.
